


My One and Only

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi has something important to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Be My Baby" (by the Ronettes)

After Jack, Kensi hadn’t thought she’d get a happily ever after— and she _certainly_ hadn’t imagined it with a scruffy neat-freak LAPD detective. But she couldn’t forget the hopeful little smile tugging at Deeks’s mouth as he’d oh-so-casually mentioned marriage.

Did she want to marry him?

Kensi wasn’t sure yet if her answer was absolutely ‘yes’. But she was pretty sure it wasn’t ‘no’.

THE END


End file.
